A different Love
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: play off of Does love mean pain. what if Bella was taken away from charlie and renee? She becomes punk and moves to forks to be in a new foster home. Will love bloom with her only friends at school or is somethign looming to hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Don't worry I will update Freedom to love or more pain? either today or tomorrow I just got a really interesting idea and thought it would make for an interesting story kind of playing off Does Love Mean Pain? So what if Bella was taken away from Charlie and Renee and sent to a foster home and became punk? Can the Cullen's change that or is there something else looming around the corner to harm her? They lived in Arizona and she moved to Forks to be adopted by this family. BXE._

Chapter 1: What is this feeling?

_B POV_

I looked in the mirror to see what I see every day. My died black hair hanging pin strait down my back the bangs hanging over my eyes. All my piercingsthe same as always little black balls in my eyebrow chin and tongue. A small black diamond in my nose and a silver ring in my lip. Moving back more I see my little black diamond belly button ring showing just below my tight blood red and black tube top and the cuts on my wrist hidden underneath my slipknot wrist bands I was almost cretin I would stand out when I was with my two adoptive brother Jaal and Andrew I always did. Today I start my junior year of high school and I was definitely nervous, I never fit in because of who I am and my past, I was different. "Bella hurry your pretty little ass up or we are going to be late." Jaal called from the bottom of the stairs I just smirked and grabbed my ipod and ran down the stairs. Today was going to be miserable.

_E POV_

Another town another bunch of teenagers to deal with. Sometimes I wished I could just not do anything but I knew that was not possible I just went with the usual motion. It was the first day of school and the principle was telling us about a guide we would be having for the day when I smelt the most amazing thing in the world and turned around to find the smell was coming off of a very punk girl her hair was obviously died black and she had a few to many percings but she was still amazingly beautiful and she had to taller guys with her and the were completely opposite from her. They were tall and muscular, like they could be twins but I also noticed they looked nothing like this punk girl. "Sorry she is late Mr. Johnson she is still getting used to the house." One of the boys said and the girl looked pissed. "Thank Jaal I really wanted people to know I was adopted, I told you I could have come on my own." She said and he smirked. "Well Isabell, I mean Bella, sorry hunny, I wanted to see you off and it looks like a small crowd so you don't have to worry about anything." The boy named Jaal said and walked away ruffling her bangs revealing her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I am very sorry sir." She said smiling sheepishly. It's alright miss," it took her a wile to think of something but finally came up with something. "Isabella Smith but I prefer Bella a lot better then Isabella." She said revealing a little black ball in the center of her tongue. "Ok well let's continue here are your schedules look them over and I hope you all have a good first day, oh Bella I would like to see you at some point today if you do not mind." The principle said handing us our schedules and looking at Bella, she nodded. "Hi Bella I'm Alice Cullen it's nice to meet you." Alice said and I couldn't help but be amazed. "Hey." Bella said keeping her response short and sweet. "What do you have first period?" "Umm I have government." She said and Alice looked at both hers and Jaspers schedules and a very big smile appeared on her face. "Cool you have fist period with me and Jasper, come on lets go!" Alice said grabbing them both and running at a very fast human pace.

_B POV_

He was so beautiful I didn't know what I was going to do but apparently his sister wanted to be friends. We got to government with so much time to spare that Alice bombarded me with questions. "So where did you live before you moved here?" "I lived in Arizona in another foster home." I said and I knew with that one question it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so here is another chapter written in the boredom of school I hope you like it 

Chapter2: Getting to know the hurt.

E POV 

All day Alice kept thinking this girl is the one I saw, this is her I know it. It was really starting to get on my nerves but it did look like her. "Come on Bella sit with us please." Alice begged the new girl and she gave in and walked over with my over excited sister and sat down. "Do you ever eat?" I asked her noticing she had no food what so ever in front of her. "I never eat much even at home, I sort of never leave my room." She said looking away self-consciously. "Why don't you have any friends?" Rose asked which completely surprised me she was repulsed by the fact that Alice wanted a human to sit with us. "No I don't try to make friends because, umm" she paused and it looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. I tried reading her mind but there was nothing. "I don't really like telling people about my life but," She paused to take off the wristbands on her arms with out realizing we were all staring at her. "I guess I could," She was cut off by a loud gasp from Rose and Alice and Emmet, Jasper, and I just stared dumbfounded. "Bella you didn't do that did you?" Alice asked shocked and Bella grabbed her wrists bands and ran from the lunchroom with out saying a word. "Edward go after her." Rise demanded and we all just stared at her as I ran out after Bella. "Bella why?" I asked her when I found her sitting on top of her sweatshirt under a tree. "I never felt loved, I have been in foster care my whole life." She said and I sat next to her and offered hr my shoulder. She took it. "Has anyone ever told you that just because you think no one loves doesn't mean it's true?" I said and she looked up and smiled slightly. "You know I don't believe we have actually met yet I'm," "Bella, Bella." I girl who looked almost exactly like Bella said running over to us. "Hey, as I was saying I'm Bella." She said with a smile ignoring the girl as she sat down next to her and put her arms around her. "Hey Edward, you are being good to my sister right?" I now recognized her as the girl from my English class. "Yes Jeda we were just getting to know each other, I am Edward nice to meet you." I said and she put her head back on my shoulder once Jeda took her arms off of Bella. "J and Drew said that they were leaving school early and wanted to know if we wanted to go to, I said yes." Jeda said and Bella picked her head up. "Well since they are my ride home," No that's ok I can take you home of you want." I said and she turned to me with her chocolate eyes and smiled. "No tell them I am gunna stay in school." She said never taking her eyes off of me, and Jeda walked off to go meet Jaal and Andrew. "So where were we?"

_A/N: ok so I was bored this chapter was just a filler hope you enjoy the next chapter is going to be kinda long and will tell Bella's life _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok so because people actually like this story I am updating for you. I decided to make Edward have more will power so he will never actually have to leave but that doesn't mean Bella won't._

Chapter3: If it's love that you want…

_B POV_

"So where were we?" He asked as I put my head back on his shoulder. "To be honest I have no clue but I think class is about to start what do you have?" I asked and he didn't even have to glance down at his schedule "I have biology." "Cool I do to lets walk there together." I said getting up and taking my hoodie. "I believe you were telling me why you would do that." He said pointing at my wrists. "Oh yeah that's right, Well I have been to several different foster homes from the time I was six up until last summer when Jenna and Alex adopted me along with Jeda which is why she calls me her sister. Jaal and Andrew are there biological kids but they wanted to help some kids out and I was coming here because my old foster home had too many kids and Jenna was a friend of my old foster mother Andrea. You following me?" I asked looking over and his eyes held sorrow as he nodded his head. "But that's not why I started cutting, I started that because I was abused by my meth addict mother and my alcoholic father. It started off by just hitting me then one day he was really drunk and she was really high and I was bringing them their food and I tripped so my dad got really mad and took a knife off the table and tried to kill me." He was looking at me with utter horror almost like he wanted to take me in his arms and kiss away my pain but I pushed that thought out of my head. "He took the knife and ran the cold steal down my back and up again and down my arms up to the back of my elbow, then he pulled it out and stabbed me in the leg dragging it down to my ankle just above my Achilles tendon I had never felt so much pain in my entire life and my mother was just sitting there laughing wile I cried. I almost died and some times I wish I did." The day was passing way to fast for my taste Edward was already walking me to gym just listening to my sad story of my abusive life before I went into foster care. "Oh Bella this is so horrible no one should have to think that, well I will see you in there." He said walking to the boys' locker room wile I went to the girls'. All we did that period was just get to know one another and I and Edward continued our talk. "So what is you foster home like?" He asked me when we were in the car. Well Jenna and Alex are doing very well at being parents for me and Jaal, Andrew and Jeda are the typical siblings though Jeda is more like a real sister because we came into the home at the same time and we are exactly alike, Where are we going?" I asked suddenly realizing these were not the directions I gave him. "We are going some where I like to go sometime when I want to think." He said with the most irresistible crooked smile I had ever seen. "So why don't you tell me about your family, I'm kind of tired about talking about me." I said and he smirked that crooked smile again. "Well my parents Carlisle and Esme are very wonderful parents; they support me and the rest with all they have. I consider myself lucky to be brought into that family." He said stopping the car. "What about the rest of your family?" I asked and he turned to look at me. "My siblings well they are… different, Alice can be a little over excited wile Jasper and the others have there own way of thinking." He said and I looked at the clock. "You know I should probably go I don't need them thinking I was abducted by you." I said with a laugh and he started the car. We rode the rest of the way in silence when we finally stopped in front of my house Edward turned to me. "Bella, you know if it's love that you want what would you say to getting a," "Yo Izzy get your butt up here now!" Jaal called down from the window. "Sorry Edward I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said getting out and as soon as I did he sped off.

_E POV_

I can't believe I just did that; I would have killed her if we went into the meadow but as I was driving away I could hear Bella listening to so screamer band

Kill Me  
Tattered and torn  
Something aches  
Tattered and torn  
Bad things slither  
Tattered and torn  
My floors are burning down  
Tattered and torn  
And I can't find a window

Tattered and torn  
This is medieval  
Tattered and torn  
This is cerebral  
Tattered and torn  
Suffocated  
Tattered and torn  
Melodramatic

Tattered and torn  
Driven to the verge of  
Tattered and torn  
I make you my enemy  
Tattered and torn  
The nerves you sever  
Tattered and torn  
Can serve you better

Tattered and torn  
In the blink of an eye  
Tattered and torn  
In the space of a second  
Tattered and torn  
Open my wrists  
Tattered and torn  
Give me my lessons

Tearing myself apart  
From the things that make me hurt!

Could she really feel that way I couldn't believe it this poor human girl was being tormented by the memories of her child hood. This was horrible I would help her get over her past no matter what. "_Edward what just happened?" _Alice asked me as I walked through the door. "Nothing Alice we were going to the meadow I was going to kill her but she noticed the time and asked me to bring her home." I said and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Edward," "I probably couldn't have killed her after what she told me about her life it was just horrible, I honestly vow to make this the best life she could have." I said and walked to my room with out another word.

_B POV_

"Bella could you come here please." Jenna called up the stairs but I noticed she had sorrow in her voice. "Yeah Jenna what's up?" "Bella it's about your parents.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok so here we go I know people seem to think it is sad but that seems to be all I am good at writing it will get juicier and there will probably be some lemons for those of you who like them._

Chapter6: How?

_B POV_

"Bella sweetie your parents have sobered up and they want you back so you will be going back to live with them after a wile." Jenna said and I was completely amazed. "What no I don't want to I refuse," "Bella you." "I am old enough to make my own decisions and I refuse to go live with them I won't go back to that life I refuse to kill myself!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What!" Alex said his eyes wide and I knew he couldn't believe what I just said. "If I have to live with my parents and deal with them treating me like I'm their slave instead of their daughter I am going to kill myself because that is what would happen anyway." I said completely in tears and ran upstairs and right into Jay and Drew. "Bell what's wrong?" Drew asked wrapping his arms around me.

"My parents want me back, and if they try to send me I will kill myself I can't do this I just," "Bells calm down we will make it so you don't have to we will not let them ok." Jay said to me as they both brought me into my room and laid me on my bead. "Ok Bells just sleep we will see you in the morning." Drew said walking out with Jay I just closed my eyes and slept with unfortunately a dream.

_(A/N: Bella's dream is going to be in italics and third person.)_

_The girl was sitting a beautiful meadow crying and holding her arms. "I just want to die; I just want to die; I just want to die." She says over and over_ _and from behind her comes a beautiful boy with sorrow held in his eyes where no tears come out. "Why, how could you do this?" He asks as her bends over her and it sounds as if he isn't breathing. "They want me to go back; I don't want to feel the pain I just want to die." She cries again._

I woke with a silent scream and looked around my room to find that I had three hours left until school so I got off my bead grabbing my pocket knife in the process and walked to lock myself in the bathroom. Once I was sure no one was up yet I took the knife and put the cold steal to my wrists. "Oh god please forgive me I know I shouldn't do this but if they want me back I have to die now."

With that I pressed the blade and pulled my hand down watching the beautiful crimson blood flow from my vein letting the pain flow through this one cut and finally took the towel I hid under the sink and wrapped it around the cut and slid down the wall carrying. It was two hours later and I heard the knocking on my bathroom door. "Bella, Bella are you in there?" Jenna called me and I jumped up I hadn't realized I fell asleep.

"Yeah Jenna I'm in here I am just getting ready to take a shower." I said turning on the water and checking to make sure I stopped bleeding which I did. "_Good I didn't cut to deep_" I thought to myself before getting under the hot water.

_E POV_

I was actually looking forward to going to school today I was guessing it was because of Bella, I just couldn't wait to learn more about her but the look Alice gave me as soon as I walked down stairs scared me. "Alice what," "Edward I had a vision Bella cut herself this morning." She said and I had to try not to run to her house and ask her what she was thinking. "How, why?" I asked completely flabbergasted. "I don't know." She said and with that we left for school.

When we got there Bella was sitting with Jeda and their two brothers. "Bella are you ok?" We both asked at the same time and she looked away from her family and mouthed no. "Come one Bella we don't want to be late for class, Edward don't you want to escort us to class." _"And find out why Bella tried to kill herself."_ Alice thought after she said that and I fallowed them "So what's wrong love?" Alice asked her as we walked.

"I don't want to talk about it in school." She said and we stopped in front of their class "Why don't you come over our house after school today and Carlisle can check you out to make sure you are ok." I said and she looked up with hope in her eyes. "Could he actually," "Bella Carlisle is a doctor and he can make sure you are ok." "Oh thank you Edward, thank you." She said throwing her arms around me.

"You're welcome Bella, now I think we should all go to class before we get detention." I said wrapping my arms around her to show her I will always be there. "Ok by we will see you in lunch." Alice said dragging Bella and Jasper into class

_B POV_

"Bella we need to go shopping sometime you have awesome style." "Thank you Alice I giggled as we walked to lunch, the day was passing a lot faster then I thought it was going to and Edward met us at the beginning of the lunch line. "We are going to leave after lunch, ok?" He said but it sounded more like a question to me. "Umm sure why not." I said as we walked to the table and I nibbled on my sandwich.

"Ok so what was wrong this morning." Edward asked me when we were in his car. "Promise you won't kill me?" He nodded. "Well last night Jenna and Alex told me that my parents "sobered up" And wanted me back and I… well I refused to go back with them and kind of threatened to kill my self, and this morning attempted to do exactly that." I said and he looked sad.

"Bella," "I know I regret doing it now but I just I don't think I should l,"

_A/N: Ha I left you at a cliffie what do you think is gunna happen._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yay a new chapter I am so excited well I will have the links to the cloths Bella gets on my profile as soon s I find them again._

Chapter7: Learning the truth

_E POV_

I couldn't believe what Bella was about to say but she stopped. "Bella what were you going to say?" I asked and she seemed to rack her brain for something. "I umm I…" "Never mind Bella lets just get you to my dad so he can check the cuts and make sure they aren't infected." I said and she went back to looking out the window. "Bella were you going to say you shouldn't love me?" I had to ask it was killing me was she really going to say love me in that case I could tell her how I have been feeling.

"Umm I, I mean well," She sighed "Yes." She said that and my dead heart soared. "I'msorryEdwardiknowijustmetyouandallbutijustcanthelpityouhavebeentheonly." "Wo wo slow it down I can't understand you when you talk that fast." I said even thought I knew exactly what she said. "I said I'm sorry Edward I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it, you have been the only one who has listened to me other than your family but there is just something about you that I just don't get.

"You are different then other people, I don't know." She said never looking me. I didn't know what to say but we were at my house now. "Come on he will just check the cuts you don't have to tell him what you did." I said and she nodded and I could tell she was crying. "Well who is this?" Carlisle asked when I knocked on his office door. "This is Bella she just wanted to get some cuts she has checked out then we will leave." I said as she walked through the door. "Ok Bella where are they?" He asked her an slowly she

"Reviled two very short but fresh slits going down her wrists that were perfectly hidden under her wrist bands. Though they were longer today I still wondered why the cuts were so short. And for the first time I actually noticed what she was wearing, under her pink and black hoodie –which she had taken off- she wore a black and white corset matching her black and white arm bands over a pair of silvery skinny jeans and pink white and black slip on sneakers. She was beautiful and as I went from her cloths to her face I

noticed her black eyeliner was put on perfect as well as the light dust of grey eye-shadow that surrounded her eyelid, Her small nose was adorned with a small but beautiful diamond erring in it and her full lips were beautifully lined with black and colored red. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. "_Edward I just asked you if you wouldn't mind Bella staying here for a few days so I can keep an eye on her she will have to share your room._" Carlisle said and I realized I hadn't been paying attention to anything either of them had said.

"Yes of coarse I don't mind. Bella just fallow me I will show you to my room." I said and she grabbed her hoodie and walked out behind me but not before thanking Carlisle for what ever he had done.

_B POV_

We walked down a few halls and I noticed Edward didn't seem all there but I had to call Jen and Alex so they wouldn't worry and I figured because Alice wanted to go shopping I would end up getting cloths for tomorrow no matter what. When we got to his room he opened his door and I was speechless. The whole south wall was made of glass and the west wall was filled with CD's I was just amazed he had more then a music store. "Umm Edward do you mind if I call my family?" I asked sitting down on his beautiful black Leather couch.

"Of coarse Bella go right ahead." He said turning on his stereo and sitting down next to me. I pulled out my cherry chocolate phone and dilled Jenna's cell but I was very surprised when Alex picked up. "Hello." "Hey Alex is Jen there?" I asked know very well that because he answered she wasn't. "No Izzy she isn't, when are you going to call us mom and dad?" He asked after confirming my thought. "I told you I just don't feel comfortable. Listen can you Tell Jen that I am going to be staying at a friends house

"Tonight, hi… her dad already said it was ok." I said knowing he would just say what ever and then tell Jen later when she starts panicking. "Yeah sure what ever see you when you when you come home." He said hanging up her phone. "Wow I will never understand my foster parents." I said falling back and finding a song I wanted to listen to on the music part of my phone.

when I played the song Edward looked over at me and he looked thoughtful for a moment and came over and took the phone out of my hands attaching it to what looked like a speaker and then the song started blaring through the room and he came over and held my hands in his.

"Bella I wanted to tell you something but amazingly enough I don't know how to say it." He said it looking in my eyes and moving his face ever closer to mine the urge to kiss him grew.

And all of a sudden his ice cold lips that I had been longing to touch were on mine and I just tensed up remembering Charlie. And everything he did and as he pulled away what he said made my heart break and the tears come. "I wanted to tell you I love you to Bells." With that my body started to convulse with sobs and his eyes held what seemed like ancient sorrow as he walked away he thought I was crying because he kissed me I had to tell him otherwise. "No wait," Sob "P-please don-don't go," Sob

"It's just my father also raped me and to try to get him to stop I would just cry 'daddy I love you please stop' and when he would finish he would kiss my forehead and say 'I wanted to tell you I love you to Bells.' See it's not because you kissed me it's because of what you said after that made me start crying." I was starting to calm down now and he walked back over sitting down next to me and putting my head in his lap. I closed my eyes trying to push the memories that were flooding into my head but it didn't work and I cried myself to sleep in the one place I truly longed to be.

(A/N: Ok Bella is going to have another dream and this one is a memory but again third person)

_She was lying on her bed crying when she heard a knock on her door knowing who it was and what was going to happen she tried to run to her closet. She was to late as she crossed in front of him he sat down and pulled her down with him "Now sweetie you know what time it is little daddy wants to feel loved." He said to her as he moved her from his lap and pulled his pants and underwear off to reveal his erect penis. "Now come on and maybe I will go easy on you."_

_He said but she was frozen so he grabs her head and pushes it down so her mouth goes over and he moans in pleasure. "No eat you tootsie roll." He says and as she once again gives her father his nightly blow job she began to fear for a new threat. She could smell alcohol. And in an instant his hand was on her head pulling her off by her hair and when she looked at him she didn't see her daddy any more she saw the monster the alcohol made him. _

"_Now Bella daddy wants to play horsy and you get to be the rider." In the next instant he tore her skirt and underwear from her body and put her on top of him. Not knowing what was happening she asks him "Daddy what do I do now?" and he answers "Just rock your body back and forth like you are ridding a horsy." And with that she rocked back and forth and he thrust himself inside her again and again. "Daddy this feels weird please stop, daddy please stop, daddy, daddy, DADDY." _

_She screams as he cums inside her and then leaves her on the bed crying. "I love you Bells." He says as he walks out and closes her door._

_E POV_

She was crying again and screaming no please stop and the next thing I know she jolts up tears poring out of her eyes. "Bella, Bella Shh it's ok nothing is going to happen it was just a dream." I said comforting her and Alice walked in the room. "Ok Edward no more hogging Bella, it's time to shop come on Izzy." Alice said grabbing Bella from my arms and pulling her out the door. "_You will not recognize her when she comes back I can guarantee it._" Alice thought to me when she drove away. "Oh Bella how can I help you see that it will never happen again."

_A/N: Ok so this was hard to write that dream Bella had was the most difficult part. Please if this story is offending you do not flame me just stop reading I will not appreciate you saying it is gross and wrong because it is true things like this happen. Thank you to the fans of this story who see where I am coming from._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok I know it's getting kinda sad but I promise it will become happier I just need to have Bella finally tell people exactly what happened._

Chapter8: The new Bella.

_B POV_

We had been at the mall for hours and Alice was buying me all sorts of cloths that I would never normally wear and she wouldn't let me go to hot topic to buy the cloths I liked. "Come on Alice we have been here for hours and all you have gotten me are cloths I don't wear can we please go to hot topic, they do have nice cloths there." I said and she sighed. "We can go after we get food and get your hair done. What's your natural hair color?" She asked and I knew what was going to happen so I just told her.

"Chocolate brown." "Oooo that sounds so pretty I can't wait to see it." She said and we were off to the salon. I had to admit that once I saw it I really liked it. My hair was now shoulder length with honey highlights and chunky layers I looked very different then I did the last time I saw myself with brown hair. Then we were off to hot topic where Alice bought me three more corsets all of them had red in some way, that confused me but I ignored it.

"Come on Bella lets get you into the new cloths so we can bring you back to Edward." She said dragging me to a bathroom and throwing me in a stall. "Ok Bella take off the cloths you are wearing and pass then to me." She said and I knew she was going to give me something she picked out instead of what I picked out so I sighed and did as I was told. The outfit she gave me was actually very cute, the white and black Kimono top fit perfectly to my curves wile the silver key necklaces and silver bracelet were a nice touch

To mach my silver hobo bag –which I was very surprised I loved. The jeans were tight and slim coming just above the black lace flats. Alice also re-did my make-up so my eye make-up was smokier to go with the black in the shirt. She put some deep red blush on my cheeks –though I honestly didn't need it with the amount I blush- and a pale pink lip. If my first family saw me they would say I look like the old Bella again. "Alice I can't believe it I look,"

"You look beautiful now lets go." She said dragging me out of the bathroom and to her car. I couldn't wait to see what Edward thought I hoped he liked it.

_E POV_

Alice and Bella had been gone for three hours and I was getting antsy. "_Edward stay in your room Bella will be up when the rest of the family has seen her. And don't try to read there minds I told them all to block you._" Alice said as they pulled up and I could hear the family telling her how beautiful looked and then it went silent. "Oh shit." Jasper said and then suggested Bella come show me now. "_Edward be careful with her and don't ruin her cloths._" Alice said just as Bella walked in. "Bella you look,"

I now knew what Alice was talking about because as soon as I saw her I trapped her lips with my mine and she just melted. Slowly we walked back to the bed we placed in there for her and when we reached I sat down bringing Bella on top of me. She tensed but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Bella." I said and she just shook her head so I kissed her again and kissed down her neck carefully but lustfully holding her to me as I did. She tensed again, I just couldn't do that to her not now not when I had only just met her. "Maybe we should go down stairs." I said and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Bella I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," "It's ok Edward I have never actually told anyone exactly what happened to me before I was taken away." She said and then I was interrupted by Carlisle's thoughts. "_Edward we have to tell her._" He said "Well Bella you are not the only one with something to tell. Let's go." I said and we both got up and walked down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N_: _Ok here's chapter 9 and that's that for the A/N_

Chapter9: Do you trust me?

_B POV_

We walked down the stairs in silence I couldn't think of anything that they could be hiding they seamed like a very happy family to me but I guess you never know. We got down stairs and sat together on the white leather love seat. "Bella when we tell you this you have to understand we are telling you the truth and we are doing this to protect you not hurt you ok." He said and I just looked confused.

"Bella we are vampires, not the kind that will suck your blood we feed off of animals." He added when he saw the shocked and scared look that I'm sure appeared on my face. I just sat there and stared I couldn't quiet register what was being said and then to my total surprise there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up to get the door wile I was still processing what was just said to me. What I heard next snapped me into a new trance

_E POV_

Bella hadn't said anything since Carlisle told her about us but when the doorbell rang and Carlisle went to get it she just tensed up. "Hello I'm Charlie swan and this is my wife Renee." Bella's eyes got very wide and she started to shake. "Yes please come in." "No, no please let this be a dream please don't let him touch me please," She kept saying that over and over again.

"Oh Isabella thank god," The man named Charlie said going to hug her and she cowered into my side. "No please save me I don't want to be hurt again I don't want to kill myself. Edward please I still love you even now that the truth is out." She said and all of sudden I knew who these people were. I grabbed Bella and ran to my car placing her in the back seat I drove to the one place I knew she could truly be safe. My meadow.

We drove for fifteen minutes and she sat up when we stopped. "I want to show you something do you trust me?" I asked her when I got to her side and she nodded her head so I put her on my back. "Close your eyes please." I said and she did as she was told.

_B POV_

We ran for what seemed like a very short time and when we stopped he pulled me off his back and cradled me in his arms wile I continued to sob into his chest. "Shh Bella it's ok you are safe I'm," with that his cell phone rang. "Hello, those were her parents I had to get her away; yes we will be back soon." He said hanging up his phone all the wile I was amazed by the beauty of this place. "Do you like it?" He asked me coming behind and putting his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful." I said and with that he kissed my neck. "Bella I want you to know that I will never let anything happen to you, I love you." He said and I turned to look at his face. "And I love you to." I said and we stayed like that for an immeasurable moment. "We should go I have to ask Carlisle and Esme something." He said flinging me on his back and we ran back to the Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok here is chapter 8i am so sorry for the number mix up I guess I wasn't paying attention._

Chapter8: Out of place and in love

_B POV_

It has been two months since my last encounter with Charlie and Renee Carlisle and Esme are my new foster parents and I changed my name so I am now known as Elizabeth smith. We are living with another vampire coven in Denali Alaska but I still worry that they will find me and I will be forever alone. "Bella do you want to go shopping?" Rose asked me sitting on my bed no doubt trying to cheer me up. "No that's ok I was just about to rest for a wile but maybe later." I said and she left giving me a hug.

Twenty minutes later Edward came in and gave me a small kiss waking me up. "Oh I'm sorry Beth I didn't mean to wake you up." He said and I laughed. "Edward do you realize you are the only one other then people at school that call me that, you can still call me Bella." I said as he gave me a kiss. "I know Beth it's just I'm still kind of afraid that they will find you. Do you remember the first day we told you about us?" he asked and I nodded. "Well Alice had a vision of them taking you and you dieing but I don't want that to happen." He said so I sat on his lap.

"Edward I promised Alice and Rose they could give me a make over so I don't think we need to worry about them anymore. I'm just worried about this feeling like I'm out of place even though I'm in love with you." I said leaving him with a kiss and going out to meet Alice and Rode to head to the mall to begin my new look.

At the mall things were pretty hectic the crowds were huge and I was hit on the head now everything is dark and I feel like I'm moving. "What's going on, Alice? Rose?" No answer I sat up and my worst fears were answered. Renee and Charlie had found me and were taking me god knows where. "So Isabella you thought you could run from us." Renee said with a sneer in her voice when she said my name. "Like we don't know our kid, Elizabeth." Charlie said and I burst into tears it was over I was dead.

_E POV_

I was lying on the bed waiting for my love to come home with my sisters but when I heard the car I heard there thoughts and they were panicked. "Alice Rose what happened, where's Bella?" I asked going down the stairs to see the sad looks on my families and friends faces. "Edward I'm sorry she was hit on the head and then we lost her. We ran all across the mall but we couldn't find her." Alice said and then Rose stepped forward. "We think some how her parent found her.

"Edward we have to save her." Rose said and with that I ran out the door to find my love and save her from them even if it meant I had to change her.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok here is chapter 9. This chapter is going to be longer because is more that happens and most of it will be in Bella's point of view._

Chapter9: Together forever with Venom as our tie.

_B POV_

This was ridiculous they found me I was dead they were going to kill me. "Now Isabella I am long over do and since you seemed to love that boy you were with that day I'm sure you are well practiced but I don't want to do it so I am going to introduce you to someone." Charlie said and out walked my childhood friend the only one who seemed to care about

"Alden how could you, you were the only one who ever cared about," I was shut up when Alden put his lips to mine "Mmmm I always wondered how you tasted and now I know. Thank you for this opportunity Charlie." He said and Charlie walked out.

I am going to untie you but you can't run, your door is locked and the windows have bars on them so," "Don't worry Alden I've already given up any hope so I won't try to run." I said and he walked over and took the rope off my wrists and my ankles.

"Good girl Bella." Ad with that he kissed me and with tears streaming out of my eyes I kissed him back and it just didn't feel right. His hands traveled from my face to my chest and then to the bottom of my shirt.

He slowly pulled my shirt over my head all the wile trailing kisses down my neck and chest to the top of my pants which he unbuttoned and pulled off when he reached them.

I couldn't believe I was doing this I was being completely unfaithful to Edward but they would probably kill me if I didn't cooperate so I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pants to reveal he was wearing nothing underneath and his erection which made me cry harder.

He I assumed trying to be sexy pulled my purple lace thong and bra off with his teeth and startled my waist. "Just… do… it…" I said through my sobs and he plunged himself inside me. This just didn't feel right what was I doing, I was saving myself. "_I better just go along with it_" I thought to myself.

"Harder Alden harder." I screamed trying to seem into it but in my head I was screaming for Edward to save me. He did as I said and thrust himself harder and harder and as I began to climax I made the mistake of screaming the name that had been in my head all night. "Edward," I quickly threw my hands over my mouth but I was too late he heard it.

"Do you know how wrong it is to scream someone else's name during sex Isabella?" he said and then punched me in the stomach so hard that I started to bleed. "Oops I'm sorry I think I just made it impossible for you to have kids you little whore. I will let Charlie deal with you I'm going home." He said and left me there tied to the bead and crying.

"Edward please save me, Edward please I need you please, please find me. They brought me back to Arizona oh god please find me." I begged knowing if Alice had a vision she would see that and it would help.

_A POV_

Carlisle was driving so we could find Edward when everything went dark.

(A/N the vision will be in italics so you can tell the difference.)

"_Harder Alden harder." Bella was having sex with some boy named Alden I wanted to stop the vision right then and there but I couldn't he continued to thrust himself into her harder and harder until she was about to climax. "Oh Edward." She threw her hands to her mouth and he looked pissed._

"_Do you know how wrong it is to scream someone else's name during sex Isabella?" He screamed as he punched her in the stomach so hard she started to bleed. And the apologized leaving the room and her crying. "Edward please save me, Edward please I need you please, please find me. They brought me back to Arizona oh god please find me." She begged. She knew I would see it._

As soon as everything cam back I grabbed my phone and called Edward. "What Alice?" "EdwradBellawastakentoarizonreandsheisatheroldhouseyouare," "Alice calm down please." "Edward Bella was taken to Arizona and she is at her old house I just saw it but I don't think she is going to last much longer." I said and he hung up the phone.

_B POV_

Charlie came in with a knife in his hand and I started screaming. "No please I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was thinking about him Ahhhhh." I screamed as the knife came down onto my leg reopening the cut that was so light.

"I will teach you to scream the right name you stupid fucking whor!" He screamed at me hate dripping off of every word as he pulled the knife from my leg and plunged it into my stomach and left the room leaving me there to bleed.

_E POV_

I had to hurry Bella was going to die but I knew I was close I could smell her wonderful sent and as I got closer to the smell I heard her beautiful voice singing a song I have never heard her sing.

There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breath cause your hear with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need

And I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

The song was beautiful and then I knew she was thinking of me "Bella I'm coming please hold on." I screamed as I got to her window and what I saw was horrifying. Bella was lying there bleeding to death. "Ball a no oh god Bella I love you please don't die on me." "E-Edward I-I l-love y-you p-please d-don't w-," "Shh Bella save your strength you are going to need it." I said I knew what I was going to have to do.

"Bella I promise we will be together for ever and the venom will be our tie." She was dieing I knew it and I had to do this fast.

_B POV_

"E-Edward I-I l-love y-you p-please r-remember t-that f-for," that was all I could get out before he sunk his teeth into my neck and a fire started to stream through my body. What was happening? Was I being turned? Edward really did love me I was finally going to be free from my family.

_A/N: Ok only a few more chapters left Bella and Edward will finally have there moment together. I have no intentions on writing a sequel unless you want it_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: ok so this is the last chapter of this story I will get the sequel up when I get an idea for a problem for the gang to deal with._

Chapter10: Waking up in the arms of a loved one

_B POV_

Three days of fir running through my veins and the voice of an angel in my ear telling me it will be ok. It felt as though I was in heaven and hell at the same time. When it finally ended and I opened my eyes that angel was there with his face in his hands. "Edward." I said softly and he looked up at me pain in his black eyes "_Ok note to self to Edward to hunt._" "I couldn't hunt Bella I didn't know if you would survive the change."

"Umm Edward I didn't sat that I thought it." I said oh my god he could read my mind I wonder, "_Wait did I hear what she was thinking how could that be wait Bella?_" I could read minds to. "Yes Edward, I guess I got your power that's strange." I said as I slowly leaned forward and kissed him. "But you need to hunt Edward," "I will take you but first we have to talk to Carlisle." He said getting up and taking my hand.

All we did was tell Carlisle about my power because I had to hunt before we moved and Edward took my hand and we left into the forest to find food and our new life.

_A/N: yes that is a little foreshadowing for the sequel but I don't know what it will be exactly._


End file.
